superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxie Hart (film) Credits 2
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A Fleischer Studios Production * Ginger Rogers in * "Roxie Hart" * Based upon the Play "Chicago" Written by: Maurine Watkins * Photographed in Technicolor® * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 7888 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Sound: Arthur Von Kirbach, Roger Heman * Special Sound Effects by Sonovox * Western Electric Mirrophonic Recording * Film Editor: Walter Thompson * Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen * Director: John Elliotte * Assistant Directors: Richard Lyford, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Screen Story: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer * Story Direction: Otto Englander * Sequence Directors: Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong * Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman, Franklin Thomas * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battagila, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith, T. Hee * Voice Talents: Adolphe Menjou, George Montgomery, Lynne Overman, Nigel Bruce, Phil Silvers, Sara Allgood, William Frawley, Spring Byington, Ted North, Helene Reynolds * Character Designs: John P. Miller, Martin Provenson, John Walbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer * Music: Alfred Newman * Lyrics: Ned Washington * Orchestration: Edward Plumb * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Labaratory Color Timer: George Cave * Secretaries: Elsie Jane Donahue, Dee Worth, Lee Shipley, Dorothy Link, Dorris Pugsley, Eloise Tobelman * Visual Effects Artist: Milton Quon * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Sandy Strother, Jerome Brown, Don Tobin, Paul B. Kossoff * Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Terrell Stapp, Al Zinnen, Dick Kelsey, Bob Cormack, Ken O'Connor, Don Da Gradi, Ernest Nordli, Charles Payzant, John Hubley, X. Atencio, Saul Bass, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright * Layouts: Ken O'Connor * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley * Animation: Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Hicks Locky, Eric Larson, Jerry Hathcock, Van Kaufman, Karl van Leuven, Howard Swift, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Claude Smith, Bill Justice, Paul Fitzpatrick, Ed Parks, Artist Stevens, Retta Scott, Basil Davidovich, Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Walt Kelly, Don Patterson, Cy Young, Art Moore, Franklin Grundeen, Al Coe, Ed Fourcher, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Josh Meador, Bill Shull, Art Palmer, Warren Schloat, Stephen Bosustow, Paul Murry, John Reed * Fist Assistant Animator: Milton Quon * Assistant Animation: C. Melendez, Clarke Mallery * Inbetweener: Milicent Patrick * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole * Painter: Phyllis Bounds Detiege * Produced and Written for the Screen by: Nunnally Johnson * And produced by: Sam H. Harris and Fred Qrimby * This Picture is dedicated to all the beautiful women in the world who have shot their men full of holes out of pique. Closing Titles * A Walt Disney Production · THE END · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * CAST ** Roxie Hart - Ginger Rogers ** Billy Flynn - Adolphe Menjou ** Homer Howard - George Montgomery ** Jake Callahan - Lynne Overman ** E. Clay Benham - Nigel Bruce ** Babe - Phil Silvers ** Mrs. Morton - Sara Allgood ** O'Malley - William Frawley ** Mary Sunshine - Spring Byington ** Stuart Chapman - Ted North ** Velma Wall - Helen Reynolds ** Amos Hart - George Chandler ** Charles E. Murdock - Charles D. Brown ** Martin S. Harrison - Morris Ankrum ** Judge - George Lessey ** Gertie - Iris Adrian ** Announcer - Milton Parsons Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Rated G